In many buildings it is desirable to be able to conceal various structures such as heating or water pipes, electrical wiring etc. Therefore, systems for providing panels in ceilings or on walls are known in the art. Such paneling of ceiling or walls may also be used to provide improved acoustic properties in a room.
Such panels are typically mounted to the wall or ceiling via a support structure or frame comprising beams or flanges whereto a portion of the panel may be secured. It is desirable if the mounting of the panels is interchangeable such that the panels may be removed for inspection of the concealed space behind the panels, once the panels have been mounted. It is also desirable if the panels may be removed or opened without the use of tools.
For this purpose it is known to use various type of releasable locks. One such example is disclosed in WO 2016/044385 A1.
A problem with the panel system and the lock disclosed is that it is very complex, and therefore expensive to manufacture, and difficult to maintain. Further, the disclosed lock is very space-consuming, which is undesirable.